


Frankie The Matchmaking Turtle

by thorkiship18



Series: Two Worlds verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Animals, Businessman Jensen Ackles, Car Accidents, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: The lives of two completely different individuals are intertwined by a Desert Box Turtle on a highway in Texas.





	Frankie The Matchmaking Turtle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/gifts).



> This is for my good friend who politely asked me to make this AU for her! I hope you like it!

"Reschedule the meeting to tomorrow morning, and make sure the Miller file is on my desk by Friday. I don't care how it's done, just get it done, okay?"

Jensen hangs up with his ditsy personal assistant, thinking on why he's so easy on her. She's been late everyday for this past month! It's unprofessional, and it already has Jensen looking into new hires. If this keeps up, he'll have to let her go, just like the 7 assistants before her. It's always tough firing someone, but he's given her ample time to improved her performance. It's for the best.

He takes a glance at the time on the car radio. It's a little after 6. Jensen's not rushing to get home, but he's dying to get off this highway. Rush hour traffic is always the worst thing to be caught up in. Storms take second place. All he wants to do is get home, cook some dinner, and fall asleep in his bed watching late-night television. Maybe eventually he'll get to do all that stuff with someone else some day.

Is that so much to ask?

Jensen's youth won't last forever; he's fucking 41! Though he most certainly doesn't look his age--as told by his past flings and older ex-lover--Jensen is bothered when people tell him that he "hasn't aged a day". Most men his age would take it as a compliment, though, Jensen is not like most men. He has dignity and grace; ambition. It took a long time to become CEO of a company that didn't involve his family name in any capacity, and he's happier for it.

Resolving to not think about it, Jensen instead answers his cellphone, speaking with his assistant yet again. The news he receives is enough to make him forget about his previous thoughts.

"Karen, what are you trying to say? Collins? What about--? What do you mean Collins 'has the flu'? It's not flu season! He's just afraid that I'll reject his proposal, and he's right. If he even tries to call this off, I swear to--Fuck!"

In the midst of Jensen's angry rant, he looks up at the road, spotting a large man rushing in the middle of the highway, arms outstretched towards the ground. Thinking quickly, Jensen slams his foot on the brakes, steering out of the way in the knock of time to the side of the road.

Jensen's heart skips several beats as he pants behind the wheel, pupils blown wide, adrenaline coursing through his veins. It takes him moments to properly process what just happened, and that, _yes,_  he's okay, and, _no,_  he didn't just imagine a tall, long legged man in cut off jean shorts running in the middle of the highway.

What an odd thought to have, and yet it just happened.

Shaking out of his stunned state, Jensen remembers that he's still on the phone with his assistant. He picks it up off the floor where he dropped it, listening to her mini-freakout.

"No--I'm fine. I just almost hit some asshole. I'll get back to you tomorrow. Show up _on time._ "

He hangs up on her again, taking yet another moment to breathe. Jensen chuckles to himself, amused. However, the amusement quickly changes into rage when he realizes that he's on the side of the road. The sudden shock of nearly being in an accident fuels his anger. Jensen cuts the engine, quickly unbuckling his seatbelt.

Exiting the vehicle, he sees another car in front of his brand new corvette. Jensen inspects the front of his car to check for dents or scrapes, sighing in relief when he spots none. Looking at the other car, though, he notices that it's vastly different from his, possibly dating back to the last decade or even farther than that.

Worn, definitely used, slightly beat up yellow Honda. Christ.

Making sure he's absolutely not insane, Jensen starts looking for the weirdo you dared to jump in front of his car in the first place. He finally finds the other man, smiling and waving at the people in their cars, directing them away from him as he takes his time walking over towards Jensen.

The strangest thing Jensen notices about this man isn't his medium length hair tied up in a messy bun, nor his bright pink t-shirt with cut off jean shorts, nor his impossibly handsome face.

Instead, the strangest thing about him is the fact that he's carefully holding onto a smallish turtle of some kind, giggling and smiling as if he just caught the greatest stuffed toy at the fair. He comes up to Jensen, mildly sweaty and grinning. His bright, white teeth nearly blind Jensen, but his smile makes him forget the reason why he's upset in the first place.

"I didn't mean to startle you," the man says with a certain energy Jensen isn't sure he can match. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

Jensen blinks thrice, fighting to reply to the tall Adonis before him. His eyes keep zipping between him and the helpless turtle in the guy's gentle grasp.

Strangely, Jensen is briefly taken back to that one time in college when he took shrooms with his roommate. He's seen some crazy stuff back then, but it doesn't hold a candlestick to this weird shit right here.

"Yeah..." Jensen says slowly. "I'm okay. I just..." He instantly comes to his senses, shaking his head. "What the hell is your problem? Walking out on the highway like that--you're gonna get yourself killed!"

The man's smile doesn't fade, only intensifying as Jensen's anger levels rise. "I was just trying to save this little guy! See?"

He holds up the turtle to Jensen's face like an excited child. Jensen rears his head back, though examines the turtle. The creature looks at him curiously.

"I saw him trying to cross," the guy explains. "And I knew I had to rescue him. I didn't want him to get hit."

In a flash, Jensen starts feeling guilty, anger dissipating quite a bit. This stranger was risking his life to save an animal he might've accidentally killed. The most distressing thought about all of this is that Jensen would probably have kept going if this man hadn't been there, thinking it was just a small bump in the road.

Overcome with guilt, Jensen reaches out to touch the turtle's small head only for the reptile to withdraw into his shell. Jensen jumps back nervously as the guy laughs, stroking the turtle's shell.

"Did I scare him?" Jensen asks.

The man's laugh persists, and Jensen just can't stop staring. "Probably. Or he's just not yet used to human contact. It's normal." He holds out his free hand towards Jensen who stares at it reluctantly. "I'm Jared."

Jensen grasps it against his better judgement, idly thinking of the hand sanitizer he has stored away in his pocket. "Jensen Ackles."

"Nice to meet you, Jensen." Jared smiles down at the turtle. "This guy's name is Frankie."

"It has a name?"

"It does now."

Jared's whimsical, bright nature shines in contrast to Jensen's somewhat busy, realistic lifestyle. Just from this minor interaction with him, Jensen can tell that Jared is an absolute delight to be around, bringing sunshine and happiness to every corner of every room he steps into.

The only issue Jensen seems to have is that he's not quite sure if this guy is a hippie or a homeless man. Perhaps he's a homeless hippie. Not uncommon, but still strange to see nonetheless.

Soon, Jared pulls out his phone from his pocket, still grinning. He comes to stand next to him, extending his arm upwards and outwards.

He's attempting to take a selfie with Jensen.

"Come on," says Jared, excited. "You need to get in on this, too! You almost squashed the poor fella."

Jensen snorts, shifting from foot to foot. "Way to make a guy feel guilty. So, do I just...?"

"Get a little closer. Just smile. You can touch his shell if you like."

"Don't think _Frankie_  likes me very much."

"Not a turtle person?"

"Not a big animal person in general, but I guess there's a first time for everything."

Jared laughs at Jensen's lame quip, further proving Jensen's point about Jared being an unstoppable ray of sunshine. He's like if the sun and all the happiness in the world somehow mated and gave birth to him.

Well, that's not a very good example, but with the way Jared's eyes flit over to Jensen's in the front facing camera, it's kinda hard to think.

"Say cheese!"

Jensen goes with his gut, smiling for Jared and the camera. "Cheese!"

Jared snaps the picture, showing off the result with Jensen. It's actually pretty good, though Jensen is mostly distracted by Jared's manly, woodsman-like beard. He could stand to shave it down a little. He'd surely look incredible with--

No.

_No._

Jensen can't think that way about some strange hippie he just met on the side of the road, no matter how _hot_  and attractive he might be.

However, not content with just one photo, Jared proposes that they take several more, just for fun. Though Jensen has plans--mainly with himself because he's a pathetic mess--he decides _why the fuck not,_  and agrees to have a small photo shoot with Jared and Frankie. As they commence to taking pictures, Jensen tries not to think of the many cars buzzing by, presumably watching them making fools out of themselves.

But Jensen doesn't seem to care. At least not right this second. He's got nothing better to do, really, so why not hang out on the side of the road with a hippie and a turtle? Seems like... _fun._ Not the type of fun he's usually into, but fun nevertheless.

"Did you know," Jared starts as they pose for more pictures, arm slung around Jensen's shoulders as he carries the tiny turtle. "That when Desert Box Turtles like this little guy feel threatened, they can completely close their shells off to protect themselves?"

Jensen is genuinely intrigued as he holds Frankie up like he's Simba from _The Lion King._  "Seriously? That's pretty amazing."

"Yup! Also, the male turtle's have red eyes while females have brown. That's how I could tell he was a Frankie instead of a Franny."

"No kidding? You must know your stuff."

"I just really love animals." Jared confesses. "I think they're fascinating."

"Sorry if I offend you by saying this, but I freaking love steak."

Jared chuckles. It's music to Jensen's ears. "I'm not offended. I love steak, too. Any other meats you might be into?"

Instantly, Jensen's cheeks flush red, and he clears his throat to hide the slight embarrassment he might have shown. "Maybe. I don't see how that's anyone's business."

"Just a question. I usually ask those when meeting new friends."

"Friends?"

"Well...yeah." Jared smiles harder as he pulls Jensen closer to him, taking yet another picture. "Aren't we?"

Absolutely not.

"I don't know yet..." Jensen says instead, words spilling out like vomit. "I mean maybe? I...I don't know."

Finally, the photo shoot comes to an end with Jared putting his phone back in his pocket. Is it odd that Jensen feels _saddened_  about it? Like he wants to keep going, or something? Regardless, Jared walks to his car, opening the trunk for something. There's definitely a lot of clutter in there; toys for dogs and cats and containers used to house them. He comes up with a sizeable shoe box, probably for such occasions. Jared holds the box out, allowing Jensen to place the reluctant Frankie inside, after which Jared puts the box in the passenger seat.

"Where will he go?" Jensen asks, now only slightly concerned for the animal's life.

"There's a shelter a few miles from here that I volunteer for." Jared answers happily. "They'll take good care of him before putting him back where he belongs. Wanna tag along with me?"

"What? Are you insane? I can't--I can't just leave my brand new corvette on the side of the goddamn highway!"

"That's okay. You can just follow me!"

Is this guy for real? Seriously, what's up with him, and why is Jensen even thinking about considering this?

"I don't know, man..."

Jared's puppy dog energy comes back full force. "Please? It'll be fun! I can show you everything in there! For Frankie?" Jared talks from the corner of his mouth, attempting to mimic Frankie's voice as if he were actually capable of speech. "Please, Mr. Jensen, it's only fair. You saved my life! Help me, pretty pweeeeease?"

Without realizing it, Jensen is laughing earnestly alongside Jared. He didn't expect this when he got off of work today, but honestly, who's really looking forward to meeting a handsome man like this risking his life for a fucking turtle. It's extraordinary, at least in Jensen's eyes.

With a playful eyeroll, Jensen sighs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine. For Frankie only, though."

"Yes!" Jared's grin is nothing short of glamorous. He steps in Jensen's space, hugging him tightly as if they've been friends for years. "I'm so glad! You'll love it, I promise. Stick close, okay?"

Jensen pats Jared's back, not really used to things like this. "Okay. I will. Lead the way."

It takes a moment to pry away from Jensen, but Jared does so anyway, though the look in his eye is unmistakable. Disregarding it, Jensen walks back to his own car, muttering the word "stupid" to himself over and over again. This has got to be a joke, right?

This doesn't happen! Not in real life anyway! As he slips into his car again, Jensen pinches himself to see if it's a dream. Lo and behold, he finds that it's not, and is equal parts disappointed and relieved.

Relieved... But why?

Brushing off the strange feelings that may or may not be developing for an over eager stranger, Jensen turns the key in the ignition as Jared starts up his car. Within seconds, Jared's pulling off, driving back onto the highway. Jensen follows him, trying hard to match his pace and to stay close.

As if he could lose him.

The car. Not...Jared. The car.

Yeah...

****

They arrive at the shelter 20 minutes later with Jensen recognizing it right away. It's one of the places his company sponsored several years ago, one that they're _still_  sponsoring. It feels bittersweet coming back. The last time he was here, Jensen was still seeing Jeff.

Unfortunately, thinking about that opens up an entirely different can of worms that's hard to push back down.

Jensen was younger, eager to learn the ins and outs of his company, to help out if necessary by any means. He didn't know meeting Jeffrey Dean Morgan would turn his entire world upside down, making him a better businessman. He also didn't know, until 2 years into their relationship, that Jeff was married with kids.

What an ass.

"Are you okay, Jensen?" Jared asks him as they stand outside of the shelter. He holds the shoebox Frankie is safely inside of.

Jensen snaps out of it, getting rid of all the not-so-bad thoughts of his most recent, failed relationship. For now. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just wondering what I'll eat for dinner after this."

"We could get hot dogs!" Jared exclaims, throwing out ideas. "Or salads!"

"Anything's fine with me." Jensen shrugs, ignoring that Jared just implied that they'd be eating together. He lifts his chin to the building. "Gonna show me around, Hippie Jesus?"

The nickname makes Jared frown at first, but in a millisecond, he's back to his happy, bouncy self. "You're cute _and_ funny, too? I like that."

Jensen brushes off the heartmelting remark, choosing to instead follow Jared into the shelter. "Whatever."

They walk inside, yet are quickly greeted by the workers there. The men and women of this place all wear blue t-shirts that say _Best "Fur"ends 4Ever_  with different cartoonish animals smiling, and Jensen can totally see Jared wearing one at least every single day. The volunteers greet Jared warmly, and it has Jensen feeling a little jealous in a few ways, but the one reason is that they all seem so cheery, and they don't look like they _hate_  their jobs.

Not that Jensen hates his job. He just wishes he had as much enthusiasm as they do.

It's not long until Jared is introducing Jensen to the volunteers, and they treat him with the exact same kindness as Jared did before them. He learns their names--Chad, Adam, Rob, Samantha, Kim, and Katie. They're happy to meet him and the feeling soon becomes mutual. Jared briefs them on their visit here, showing them Frankie in the shoebox. They all get right on it with Adam taking the box, headed for the back.

Jared takes Jensen by the hand callously, pulling him along with the others. Jensen doesn't protest, not even to reprimand Jared for his physical contact. It's not that much of a problem anymore, not after seeing that this is just Jared's personality. Still, personal boundaries must be addressed sooner or later.

Jensen watches this ragtag team of animal "experts" get to work in the back, seeing them clean Frankie up nicely, and giving him plenty of food and comfort in a new area. Time passes by quickly as Jared gives Jensen the full tour of the place, telling him all about the animals that live there; Jared becomes more animated the longer he talks about the deep bond Boris the chihuahua and Dina the tabby cat.

It makes Jensen realize that, despite what personal experience has shown him, not all people are full of shit. Some just like to be in the company of others, sharing their stories and happy thoughts with anyone they like. Jared is one of those people, so full of light, unrestricted, unapologetically himself. It's...admirable. Most clients and business partners Jensen works with wear masks, hiding their true selves behind their wealth.

It's finally nice to be away from that, at least for a short while.

The sun goes down before Jensen knows it, completely unaware of the time. Everyone had left the shelter except for him and Jared who had been so busy playing with batch of pups that apparently came in yesterday morning. This suit will need to be thoroughly cleaned some time soon.

Eventually, after bidding the animal's farewell, Jared walks Jensen outside of the shelter, shutting off the lights and locking the doors. They stand beside each other; Jared smiling as usual, and Jensen fighting the urge to admit he had a good time after work for the first time in 5 years.

Thankfully, the grumbling of his stomach is here to save the day. Jared takes notice, poking Jensen's belly.

"Sounds like someone's hungry."

"I haven't eaten anything since 1 o'clock." Jensen looks at his watch with a deep sigh. "And it's 9:10."

"Wanna get some hot dogs?" Jared beams. "My offer still stands. There's a hot dog stand a few blocks from here. They're the best!"

Jensen chuckles to himself, unable to tell if Jared is actually real. Not even Jeff was this pure and charming when they first met.

"I don't see why not," replies Jensen. "Since I've really got nothing to do other than sleep after this."

"Awesome! Let's go, you'll love it!"

Jared and Jensen walk side by side together down the street with Jared joyously retelling every fact and tidbit about Frankie. Things that Jared had forgotten he told Jensen already, and information that Jensen actually had no idea about.

_"Terrapene ornata luteola--the latin name for them. They can live long years, longer than most cats and dogs!"_

_"You shouldn't take one straight from the wild to make into a pet. They don't always do so good in captivity."_

_"They mostly eat insects, but can choose to eat berries, and plants, and even go through cow poop to find food, so that's pretty cool."_

_"I wonder if Frankie has a turtle name in a turtle language that only other turtles can understand. What do you think it sounds like? I'm thinking something like Italian, maybe Swedish, kinda? Yeah?"_

It keeps Jensen significantly entertained, though it's hard to deny that he feels a twinge of jealousy towards Frankie the turtle. Jared's been talking so much about him today with such passion--not just Frankie, but all the animals he cares for in the shelter.

For a moment, for the tiniest second, Jensen wonders what it'd be like to have Jared speak about him that way.

He snaps out of it once they reach the hot dog stand; Jared orders his with relish, and Jensen cannot comprehend the indecency of it all! Relish is a common condiment for hot dogs, but come on... Relish!? Bleh! In spite of this, Jensen orders his hot dog with mustard--the standard. He pulls out his wallet, preparing to pay for the meal, but Jared stops him, digging around in his pockets for a few crumbled dollar bills and some loose change.

Jared pays the vendor, smirking down at Jensen as if he's won something at a carnival. Jensen blushes, caught up in Jared's intense gaze, falling for his otherworldly, hyperactive charm.

In time, they get their food, slowly walking back towards where they came, dishing out details of their personal lives.

"So, you're the CEO of a major marketing corporation?" Jared asks with interest. "And you guys sponsor us? Talk about coincidences. Or maybe fate was throwing out a sign for the both of us."

"Eh..." says Jensen, shrugging.

"What? You don't believe in fate?"

"I don't believe in most things, including fate I suppose."

"But fate brought us together! Fate wanted you to get out of bed this morning and almost strike me and Frankie down with your car so we could meet. We were _fated_  to meet."

Though it's a pretty thought to have something to believe in, Jensen can't help but to laugh. "I make my own fate. No divine spirit or cosmic force drove me to become the successful man I am today. I did that all on my own."

Instead of feeling let down or put off by Jensen's response, Jared is understanding, nodding along. "You're a very driven person. Independent. You remind me of a cat, actually. I'm almost positive that a panther is your spirit animal."

"A panther? Well, that's definitely better than most."

"You even have the eyes of a cat. Soul piercing, calculating, always analyzing your surrounds. Reminds me of the cat I had when I was 6. Lucky. You would've loved him."

Jensen smiles as he takes a huge chunk out of his hot dog, secretly enjoying the small tangents Jared tends to go on. "I bet I would've."

They continue their walk, sharing stories from their past. Some funny, some more serious than others. It's been a while since Jensen actually talked with another person about...well, _anything_  for over 5 minutes. There's something about Jared that Jensen can't describe off the back of his hand, but he knows that it's wholly positive.

"Okay," Jensen says, finally loosening up, suit jacket in his hands and hot dog fully digested. "I played this game with my friends when I was a kid. It's called 'Secret for a Secret'. Pretty self-explanatory, but it goes like I tell a secret, then you tell a secret, then so on and so on."

"Alright, I'm in! Should I go first?"

"If you like."

"Okay! Hmm... I'll only eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich if it's cut, I can't eat it whole."

Jensen snorts, caught off guard. "You--what?"

Jared blinks, serious. "It's true! It's a weird quirk I have. Not much of a secret, but I have a few brewing, I promise you. Your turn."

"Yup!" Jensen hums ad he thinks, snapping his fingers. "Okay, so in college, on the last day, I hotwired the dean's car, and took it on a joyride with my buddy. Well, we ended up hitting a few mail boxes."

Jared's eyes widen to hilarious sizes, and his mouth forms a somewhat entertained grin. "You little troublemaker! Did you ever get caught?"

"Of course not! I was much too quick for them. No one even noticed that anything was wrong...until they checked the wires."

"You rebel. I never would've pegged you to be so adventurous. You looked to be so straightlaced and uptight when we met."

"Never judge a book by its cover, Jared."

"Wise words. I guess it's my turn now. Okay. Here goes. I have an irrational fear of losing my left pinky toe."

Okay. What the fuck?

"Okay, what the fuck?" Jensen asks aloud, letting out a subdued laugh. "That's really strange, man. What in the hell? Why--? Why the _left_  toe specifically?"

Jared shrugs, and he seems smaller in a way. Like a kid. It's adorable. "I don't know! It's just an irrational fear, are they supposed to make sense?! I'm afraid of losing my left pinky toe. So embarrassing. Don't judge me."

Jensen holds his hands out, grinning up at the night sky. "No judgement here! In fact I've got something more embarrassing than that. In high school, I was part of the cheer squad--I was a cheerleader."

Again, it comes out like word vomit. It's too fast to catch, and when it reaches Jensen's own ears, his entire body turns red, blushing. As expected, Jared is all over it, perking up and giggling childishly.

"No way! _You_  were a cheerleader? Not that I find that hard to believe, but... Wow! How'd that happen?"

"It just happened!" Jensen squeaks out. "I was looking for clubs to join for my senior year, something to look good on my applications for college. I joined the squad on a whim, but I never expected to _enjoy_  it so much! They called me 'Jenny Thunder'. Ugh, just thinking about that name makes me cringe! Why did I tell you that?"

"Why _wouldn't_  you tell me that? That's, like, the best thing ever. Do you still have the uniform? Do you remember all the moves?"

Rolling his eyes playfully, Jensen nods. "Yes to both. I have my uniform in a box full of other belongings from better times. I call it my 'Best Memories' file. I don't know if the uniform still fits though."

Jared unleashes a mighty chuckle, clapping his hands in delight. "I love it! I don't know if I can imagine you doing cheers and flipping all around the field! You must be pretty flexible, too."

"Haha, well not anymore. Aging does that to you..."

"Show me a cheer."

Jensen's heart skips several beats as they stop for a moment, comforted by cars zipping down the street and people passing by. It's unusual for Jensen to get this flustered about a guy, especially a guy like this. Jensen hardly knows him, but...he wants to.

"What? No." Jensen scoffs. "No way. Not in this suit."

Jared pouts. "Pretty please? For me?"

It's hard to resist Jared, the man who looks like something out of Woodstock. With his bright grin and his deep dimples, Jensen is hypnotized. The seconds pass by quickly, and Jensen finds that he hasn't given Jared an answer yet. He remedies this by having him hold his jacket, backing away from him slowly.

"I'm a little rusty," Jensen says. "Can't believe in doing this. In public. And in these shoes."

He stops, cracking his neck to the sides while warming up, stretching his arms. Jared snickers through it, but Jensen gives him the "evil eye", causing him to quiet himself. Once Jensen finishes his short warm up, he's mentally transported back to the 90's where everything was simple for him.

It's starts off easy with Jensen naming the school, asking the crowd (Jared) if they're ready for a show. Jared loudly exclaims "Yes!", and Jensen begins his old routine. He didn't think that he would remember this much 20 some odd years later, but here he is, doing his old cheers for a man who might not be a total stranger anymore. He's graduated to something above that.

Jensen does his basic cheers; the T-motion, the clasp, high-V. He doesn't dare try jumping around. Nope. Not in this suit. Once he's done, he raises his arms up, winded and significantly exhausted. As expected, Jared gives him a round of applause, but he soon comes to the realization that an actual crowd had formed around them, watching the strange businessman cheering at night. Those people clap along with Jared, further causing Jensen to blush red, shocked.

"Incredible!" Jared smiles. "That was _amazing_! I'm impressed."

Shakes Jensen his head, trying and failing to get rid of the embarrassing feeling in his gut. "It wasn't _that_  impressive."

"Actually, it was the most impressive thing I've ever seen. I don't think you realize how remarkable you really are."

Those lovely words reach Jensen's ears before swiftly sweeping down into his heart, piercing it with an arrow. Jensen's met many men, but none of them as bewildering as Jared. Funny, odd, and charming, it's a wonder how he even exists.

Eventually, the two resume their short hike back to the shelter, speaking more and more about themselves with Jensen never wanting to stop. However, all good things must come to an end, and that's exactly what happens when Jared walks Jensen to his car. They stand 3 feet apart from each other; Jared hands over Jensen's jacket back to him.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Jared says.

Jensen nods. "So did I. More fun than I've had in a long time. Thank you."

"It's no problem. Maybe we could do this again some time, if you like? I know this sushi place. You'll love it."

_You'll love it, you'll like it._

_You'd like it, you'd love it._

Those lines again. Heh. It makes Jensen smile.

"I'm starting to think I'd love a lot of things about you."

It's said out loud, but wasn't meant to. Jensen snaps his mouth closed, trying not to say anything more than he needs to. The exuberant grin on Jared's face persists, only telling Jensen what he already knows: he's heard everything he just said.

"Me, too," Jared notes. "But about you."

Jensen breathes slowly, truly staring into Jared's eyes for the first time since they've met today. He can't tell their exact color, but they could be green, maybe blue in this light. Something exotic. It nearly takes Jensen's breath away. But he pushes out of those thoughts to quickly rummage through his jacket pocket.

"Here, this is for you," Jensen says, handing Jared a small, white card. "My business card. Has my office number and my cellphone. You know, in case you need advice on... _sponsoring,_  or something. Or you can give me updates about Frankie."

Jared holds it firmly, reading it all carefully. "Right. _Sponsoring._  What's the 'R' stand for after your first name?"

"Ross. That's my middle name."

"I love that! Mine is Tristan."

Before Jensen can speak about how he, too, likes Jared's middle name, Jared winces as if he's in pain, clutching his head with his left hand. Worried, Jensen frowns, coming to touch his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Jared laughs despite the obvious pain he's in. "I'm okay. I just get these headaches every now and then. I was in a car accident years ago, and... Well, I take medication to help with the pain. It's nothing for you to be too concerned about. I'm fine."

Jensen _is_  concerned, but he chooses not to pry. He nods solemnly, taking his hand away. To make the atmosphere around them a little lighter before departing, Jensen does one final cheer, getting Jared to release that epic laugh once again that fills Jensen's heart with such unfounded joy.

After cheering, Jensen joins Jared, laughing at himself. It lasts for a while, both clearly enjoying themselves, neither wanting it to ever stop. Ultimately, it's time to say goodbye. Jensen fishes out his keys, and hops into his car. Upon starting it up, Jared stands back, waving at Jensen as he pulls off the lot. Even as Jensen is down the street at the stop light, he sees Jared running after him, waving and grinning, telling him that he'll contact him.

Jensen laughs heartily, waving back as he finally gets back on the highway again, driving home.

What a strange evening...but a perfect one nonetheless.

****

**The Next Morning...**

"The numbers have been rising significantly over the past 4 months, which is impressive. However, we need to do more for the people. We need to reach out to them, ask them what _they_  want to see. Better surveys, more options for everyone."

Jensen cannot stress this enough. Keeping the company from tanking is most important, yes, but so is getting through to the consumers. He's learned that last night. He's actually learned a lot of things lately. The others in the conference room seemingly nod in agreement, and that's enough for Jensen. He calls for Collins to begin his proposal just as his phone vibrates in his pocket.

Without excusing himself, Jensen checks to see what it is, probably an email notification. Looking at it, however, he sees that it's not an email notification, but a _text_ message notification from a number he doesn't recognize. Opening it, Jensen is pleasantly surprised. He finds dozens of pictures of himself, Jared, and Frankie the turtle on the side of the road, smiling and doing various poses.

Jensen can't help the smile that takes shape, swiping through the gallery to find the best one yet: His and Jared's heads are leaning against the other's with Frankie held up between them. Overcome with positive emotions, Jensen quickly makes it his wallpaper. Not long after, he receives another next from the same number.

_"Hey, it's Jared! I hope you get this. I figured you want them, too. My favorite thing about these are that you can really see the brightness of your eyes in that light. Green is my favorite color. It's actually beautiful! :)"_

Jensen blushes yet again, but gets another picture message. It's one of Jared right this second at the shelter with Frankie wearing the blue t-shirt that the volunteers wear. He's holding Frankie up with one hand with taking the selfie with the other. Attached to the picture is a message.

_"Frankie was wondering if you'd like to hang out with him after work. He misses you, and he thinks you're really, really cool. I don't think you'd wanna say no to that face."_

Jared doesn't know the half of it. Jensen sighs happily, texting back with lightning speed.

_"Well, you can tell Frankie that I would be honored to spend more time with him. I'll be off at 5 today. See you both then."_

_"See you then, Jensen. :D"_

Jensen stares at his screen for a few seconds longer, setting the phone down with the most radiant smile ever. Being wrapped up in such warmth feels amazing, though it causes Jensen to miss out on the entirety of Collins's proposal. In fact, everyone present looks to Jensen for his input, only for him to get caught red handed grinning like an idiot.

He clears his throat, putting on one of his patented "business scowls" that's so infamous around here.

"I apologize. Please, run it by me one more time."

Though Collins does so, Jensen can't concentrate. He finds it impossible to do so with a hippie and a little turtle on his mind.

The hippie, more specifically.

**Author's Note:**

> I smell several sequels.


End file.
